Ginnys big change
by AngelLuna
Summary: Well I'm not sure about the rateing yet... but.... This is about ginny and how she stayed at her brothers in egypt and changed in to well some one eles.... Now Draco is after her.... who nows maybe the'll get together?
1. Egypt, muggles, and percings

AN: ok so I have done 2 other lotr fics before one is ok… and the other…. Isn't as good…. I also have done 2 original fics… and I love one and the other is ok… So Now I start on Harry potter! Well I think I shall begin with a Ginny and Malfoy. 

Ginny sighed as headed to the door of the Hogwarts express. She dropped her stuff with the luggage compartment and was now on her way to find her brother, harry, and hermiony. Ginny changed over the summer. She and not seen any one over the summer not even her brother. She had stayed with her brother in Egypt. And because of that she was dressed in muggle cloths and had a tan. Her brother also let her get a few pericings with her new friends she had made. 

They were nothing drastic. She had a belly button ring, and a tongue ring, And her ears at the top. She had gotten taller and with that became skinner. 

Her muggle cloths were… well reviling… she had low hip huggers on, And A red satin halter-top. Her brother bought all of this for her. She had gotten so used to living like a muggle for the 3 months she had been away… she had even forgotten she had a real family sometimes.

She stepped on to the train. She noticed guys stairing at her as she walked throw the compartments. Finally she found the one with Harry and Ron in it. As she slipped in she noted that harry and Ron were both staring at her open mouthed. " What!?!" She yelled at them. Then she noted Hermiony sitting beside Ron. 

Hermiony just smiled at her. "Hey Ginny…. What happened to you?" Ron asked slowly. 

"nothing …happened to me! I am fine! Why is every one looking at me like that!?" Ginny yelled at them. 

"calm down ginny…. You just look…. Well hot…" Harry said blushing a little.

Ginny couldn't help but smile at this. She always wanted harry to look at her like that. And already she liked it.

"I think I'll go explore a little…. Herm.. You want to come with me?" ginny asked politely. "sure" Hermiony said while standing. The two girls left the room and shut the door in the faces of the blushing harry and the open mouthed Ron.

Sorry this chapter was really short… But I thought that was a good place to stop at…. And it's getting late. 


	2. The amazing bouncing ferret!

AN: Thanks to my reviewers!

As Ginny and Hermiony walked down the train each looking into each compartment seeing who's in them, Ginny felt eyes on her in every room they entered.

"Ginny" Hermiony stopped my with a hand on her shoulder.

"Ya?" Ginny stopped and looked at her friend.

" What has happened to you? I mean… you look just like a muggle teenager…. And does your mom know about that?" Hermiony said and pointed to the belly ring.

"Of course not Herm…. She doesn't know about this ether," Ginny said before sticking her tongue out.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermiony couldn't help bought laugh. 

Then moving on they moved into the next compartment where Ginny abruptly stopped laughing and saw what she hated seeing the most. There in front of her was Draco Malfoy; He's two slaves, and 3 of his sick little slythern friends, Dalton, Dagen, and Zander.

They looked at us for a min. and then Malfoy stood walking towards us slowly.

"Look who has joined us… Granger the mud blood, and Weasel. And look Weasel is all grown up… and not to shabby if I say so my self…" 

" And look if it isn't an the amazing bouncing ferret! What is that a tail I see back there? Or it that a dildo you all have been playing with?" Ginny said smiling. Hermiony looked at her with an open mouth and then smiled and looked at Malfoy.

Malfoy stood shocked. The little weasley bitch had grown a spine and had now quite a mouth on her. He also noted a few other things looking over her, she had cut her hair and it was now framing her face and was curling under.

As his eyes traveled down her body he also noted her body had shaped and became developed over the summer. He noted the pericings and that she was now taller and now looked his age of 16.

"See something you like ferret?" Ginny sneered at him.

Malfoy just slammed the door in their faces and locked the door.

He smiled and took out his pocket book. "I smell a bet…. Guys what do you say?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny and Hermiony just started at each other. Then both started laughing. "Come on lets see if there's any one new!" Ginny said while taking Harmony's hand and pulling her with her.

Well I felt it good to stop here for the night. Sorry if it's still to short. Next chapter you will find out the bet and then we will arrive at Hogwarts! Hope you like!


	3. Party girl

AN: HEY ALL!!!! No one is reviewing any more? Oh well this chapter should be longer… Thanks

Chapter 3

Ginny now walked alone down the train. Hermiony had gone back to their compartment to tell Ron and Harry of Ginny's new mouth.

Ginny sighed it was about time she changed into her school robes any way.

Robes in hand Ginny walked to the restrooms on the train and then changed.

She didn't notice when she opened the door and stepped out that she had just stepped right into Draco Malfoy.

All Ginny could do was gasp and step back or she would have fell. She glared at him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny growled at him.

Malfoy smiled and stepped out of her way. "Actually hoping to see you… I'm shocked! You actually look normal! You look…." Malfoy paused and smirked at his next comment "like a slythern" Ginny glared at him. 

Ginny pushed him out of the way knowing that she was probably now the bravest girl alive. "No Malfoy… I am in Griffendor and have the bravery to show it!" She called over her shoulder. Then turning her head she stuck her tongue out, exposing her tongue ring. She turned back and then went to her compartment.

She went to her compartment and slammed the door behind her. Ron sat smiling at her. "What" she asked at Ron's goofy smile.

"So you have a mouth now I herd? Our brother seems to have got you trained well enough" Ron chocked out before falling to the floor laughing.

Ginny just stepped over him and went to set between harry and Hermiony.

"Hello harry…" Ginny turned to Harry with a smile. "How was your summer?"

Harry blinked at her. "Boring really…. Why don't you tell us about yours? It doesn't seem like it was very boring…" Harry turned in his set to listen to her story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train had reached its destination and every one was now getting off.

Ginny Stepped of the train and their stood Zander smirking at her.

Zander wasn't to bad looking. He was tall, had chestnut eyes, and dark brown hair. He also had a nice build for a 17 year old.

"Ginny may I escort you to the dinning hall?" He asked with a seductive smile.

Ginny liked Zander, he didn't ever seem as bad as his friends. Ginny smiled at him and took his hand.

They walked to the main door and waited with all the rest of the school. "You know I'm going to that party for the slythern house… The welcome back party… Would you like to go?" Zander asked not looking at her.

Ginny new she wanted to go but something held her back. What was it? Could it be Harry? No…. Ginny looked over at him. He was talking to Cho. He was still not showing too much interest in her. What was it then? Her eyes the traveled to the right of Harry.

Malfoy was standing not 2 yards away looking right at her.

That was why. She didn't want to go because of Malfoy. He would be there.

"Um… ok…" Ginny said. She was going to prove she didn't fear Malfoy.

They departed in the dinning hall and Zander then sat beside Draco.

"I have her hooked… I think I'll win…" Zander spoke in a low voice.

Draco laughed at him. "Ya right. I'll win. No one can resist Malfoy charm. I'll be in her pants before the night is up." Malfoy smiled evilly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco found Ginny on her way up to her dorm to change for the slythern party.

As Ginny turned a corner she saw Draco in the corner of her eye. She stopped and waited for him and then turned to stair him in the eye.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny asked Harshly.

Draco smiled. He knew what he wanted. To when that bet. To get in to her pants before his friends did. He grabbed her wrists and pined them to the stone wall behind her, and pressing his lips to hers hungrily.

He had moved so fast she didn't know what was happening. She felt rock collide with her head, and then lips collide with hers.

She snapped back to reality and remembered what was happening. She almost didn't want to pull away, but she remembered who it was and then tried to knee him. One hand released hers and caught her knee. 

She had successfully got him to stop kissing her. "Leave me alone Malfoy or I'll call one of the professors!" Ginny barked at him.

Draco just smiled. "I'll see you tonight… Meet me in the boys 6 year dorms" he smiled as he let her go. But then stepped closer to her and smelled her hair then kissed her neck. Then In the same place he bit her. Not to hard, but he had herd a moan come from her and then walked away.

With that Draco was gone. Ginny stood in the hall way alone.

Ginny yet again continued her way up to the griffin or common room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny crawled in the portrait hole and smiled at the cute boys that stared at her as she walked up the stairs to the 5th year girl dorms.

She opened the door to her room, entered, and slammed it shut behind her. Making sure it was locked she went to her dresser.

All of her stuff was already put away neatly in the drawers.

She pulled out a silver pair of panties that tied up on the side and a silver bra from the top drawer. And then from the 3 a navy blue one shoulder shirt that had silver sparkles all over it and showed just enough of her belly to show her belly ring. And out of the 4th drawer she pulled a pair of low-rise blue jean Baggies. 

Ginny then searched threw her trunk and pulled out a silver belt that sparkled as much as he shirt.

Removing all her cloths she had been wearing and placing them in to the dirty cloths hamper beside her bead she put on each peace of clothing. And removing one strap from her bra so it would not show.

She walked in to the girl's dorm washroom and washed her makeup off. She then reapplied all of it so that it matched her new outfit. Eyelids silvery-Wight, and lips pale glossy pink, she smiled to her self in the mirror before removing her tongue ring and replacing it with a blue and silver one that matched her outfit. 

Brushing her hair she smiled again at her self and walked from the bathroom grabbing a pair of silver hills on the way out.

There this one wasn't as short…. It was 5 and a ½ pages on paper… *sigh* Well I hope you liked I put a lot of effort in to this chapter.


	4. Not a little girl

AN: Well hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 4

As Ginny walked through the common room she noticed every guy had been looked at her. She liked this kind of attention. 

Ginny went through the portrait hole and slid her shoes on, the started off for the Slytherin common room, which was in the dungeons.

As Ginny walked she remembered Draco, his lips against hers. Had he wanted her? She liked that thought.

As Ginny reached the Slytherin common room she saw Zander walking towards her.

"Hey Gin! Wow, you look good." Zander said as he eyed her. Taking in the sight of her.

Zander slid his arm around her waist and lead her to the common room.

Inside there were crowds of people. Mainly Slytherins, but a few others roamed around. Snape also stood in the corner of the room looking at suspicious students.

She was pretty surprised to see him there considering most professors wouldn't let their house have a party like this. 

Ginny smiled when Zander asked her to dance and took his hand. Ginny loved to Dance. She had gone out clubbing with her muggle friends in Egypt.

Zander stood behind her and put his hands on her hips moving with her body as she moved her hips to the rhythm of the music. Her hands on his, she pressed her self against him.

Zander suddenly kissed her neck as his hands traveled forward.

Ginny stopped him. "I need to go to the washroom… I'll be back in a minute." She pulled away from him and walked up to the dormitories.

Ginny was about to enter the girls 6th year dorm room to use their washroom and saw the boys 7th year dorm room.

Ginny gingerly walked to the door and opened it slowly. She saw Draco sitting on a bed she guessed was his. He sat looking at her.

Draco smiled while eyeing her. "You coming in or not?" He smiled, as he looked her over again.

Ginny walked in to the room and gently shut the door behind her. When she turned around she was face to face with him. So close she could feel his body heat. She liked that feeling. 

Some of his bangs fell in to his face; the silvery-blond hair that made her want to just run her fingers through it.

Ginny pulled her hand to his face and gently pushed the blond locks from his face and back behind his ear with the rest of his loose hair.

His lips then played on her hand. Kissing the back of it then kissing slowly up the arm with no sleeve. Kissing and nibbling on the way up her arm. Nibbling the shoulder playfully before sucking, kissing, and biting her neck.

Draco took in the scent of her. Playing with her neck with his tongue. Slightly nibbling it. He heard a small noise from Ginny, almost a small moan.

Draco's hands slithered around Ginny's waist and found their destination when reaching her lower back. Slowly he started to remove her shirt. Ginny didn't resist at first. But then she remembered who was doing this…. It was Draco Malfoy. He probably would sleep with her and then leave her to the gossip.

Ginny slowly, and against her body's will, pushed at Draco. "Stop… Malfoy… Your such an ass hole!" Ginny said as she pushed him away and slipped out the door with out another word.

Ginny went back down stairs, in to the common room and then out the door. She wanted to go before she thought about joining him again.

She couldn't help but think about how soft his lips were, and how much she liked the feel of his body. 

As she came to the hall with the portrait hole to her common room she spoke the password and entered.

Entering the portrait hole she ran to Ron. He had been passing at the door. Waiting for her, surely to yell at her like a little girl.

"VIRGINIA WEASLEY! I can't believe you went to the Slytherin…." but before he could yell that he saw her out fit. It was definitely less then he wanted to see his baby sister in.

"What the hell are you wearing!?!?!? You didn't wear that did you!?!?!?" Ron yelled at her.

"Calm down Ron! I'm 15! I'm not a little girl any more!" Ginny walked passed him and up the stares to her dorm.


	5. Harry I'm not a whore!

AN: Ummm to some of my reviews. Thanks to all… oh and no it is Zander. That is his name he is an Original Char. So is Dagen, and Dalton…

Chapter 5

Ron Ran up the stirs after Ginny. She really had ticked him off this time. First she comes back from the summer looking older or the same age as he did. Then The mouthing Draco, and then the going to the slythern party and wearing. Barely anything! 

Ginny was so mad at Ron she could hardly breath. She knew he was right behind her. As she came to her door she walked in and slammed the door in Ron's face. But he just opened the door.

"Ginny don't you walk away from me!" Ron yelled at her

Ginny was so put up with his crap she turned and looked him strait in the eye. She knew a way to piss him off so bad.

"You know I almost slept with Draco Malfoy but thought better of it because I didn't want you to my mad at me but now I see I should have!" She looked at him with a smug look on her face as Ron's face went weight then red. 

"Ginny!? You would have stooped so low as to sleep with Draco Malfoy?!?" Ron hissed at her

"Yes Ron… But I thought better of it… plus I was there at the party with Zander Shardon… " Ginny smirked at this. She knew he would get the idea she might have slept with him instead. 

Ron's eyes went wide "Ginny…. You didn't…. did you?" Ron looked as though he were about to cry. 

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't… it isn't any of your damned business any way!" Ginny hissed at him

"You know I should tell mom that Bill turned you into a whore while you were at his place!" Ron stood tears welling in his eyes as he looked at what he thought was his new none innocent sister.

Ginny opened her mouth in shock and then kneed him in the groin. Ron feels on to the floor and Ginny walked out. 

Hermiony looked at her as she walked down the stairs and smiled. Ginny just walked right on by." go peel Ron of the floor," Ginny snapped as she went out the portrait hole.

Ginny didn't know where she was going. She just needed to get out. She walked down to the library.

Ginny just needed to be alone. To think. She saw the radio on the librarian's desk and turned the volume down before she turned it on. She turned it to a station she had always loved and started dancing.

She did this whenever she felt bad or mad or even glad. It just relaxed her. And that is what she needed.

She stood dancing in the library for a few hours. Mrs. Norris was nowhere to be found and she finally decided to read a little. 

Ginny turned the radio off and begin to look for a book. She found one and begins reading it as she walked over to a chair and sat down. Just to find out that she was sitting on some one. She began to stand again when 2 arms kept her sitting there.

"What the! " Ginny said as she struggled in the arms.

"Calm down Ginny it's just me." Ginny knew that voice. It was Harry's. Ginny turned to face him.

"What are you doing Harry Potter with your hands on me!?" Ginny said blushing slightly.

Harry just smiled and let her go.

" I was sitting here! You sat on me remember?" Harry said innocently.

Ginny still sat in Harry's lap. She had always wanted to me here. She had fanesised about this.

"Your still here so does that mean I can touch you or are you going to give me a lap dance next?" Harry said playfully.

"Hahaha… you're so funny…. But I'll tell you what…" Ginny begin. But all of a sudden Harry had sat up more and kissed her. His lips were soft compared to Draco's and dry compared to Zander's.

She wasn't sure what to do. She knew she didn't have a boyfriend but she wasn't sure she wanted this to be going on.

Ginny decided to end this then and there. She pulled away. "HARRY POTTER! How dare you! I'm your best friends little sister! And he already thinks I'm a dirty whore… SHAME ON YOU!" With this Ginny stood with a smug smile and went back to her dorms.

Review little minions!


	6. Kissing Zander Shardon

AN: Thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 6

Harry followed Ginny to the Gryffindor common room. He knew she noticed him there.

When Ginny reached the common room, she noticed Ron on the couch. He was still crying with Hermione sitting beside him, her arm draped around him. She comforted him, with a soothing voice.

When Hermione looked up, her eyes landed on Ginny. There wasn't any trace of emotion on her face. 

"Well you've really gone and done it this time haven't you?" Hermione said to Ginny. Fuming, Ginny whipped around to face Harry. 

Before Harry new it, Ginny had her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips pressed hard against his. She pulled away and turned to her brother and Hermione again.

"There are you happy? You want me to be the innocent little girl I used to be? The one with the crush on Harry? Dose that make you happy?!" Ginny exclaimed, before running up the stairs. 

Ron stared down at his feet, still crying. He felt Harry's had on his shoulder and Hermione's head resting on his other shoulder.

After Ginny reached her room, she plopped down on her bed. She couldn't stand any of them any more. She knew what she had to do. She was not going to let them take control of her. She would show them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny got up the next day and dressed in her school robes. Her school skirt was rolled up a little to make it shorter and she left her robes un-done to show it off. 

Ginny applied her makeup carefully using gray and silver eye shadow and pale pink gloss. To finish the look off she used some black eyeliner.

After brushing her hair she left the room. She was going to change the way people thought of her today. And nothing was going to stop her. Not even….

"Ginny please stop, wait!" Ron's voice called from behind her.

"I have nothing to say to you!" Ginny said as she kept walking towards the exit of the common room.

"Please Ginny… I didn't mean that you were a whore. And I didn't mean to lose my temper!" Ron pelted with her. It didn't seem matter though. Ginny just ecnored him and kept walking.

Exiting the common room and in to the hall they went. Ron finally caught up to her.

"Please Ginny forgive me" Ron said, feeling like he was going to cry.

"Go to hell Ron…" Ginny said as she quickened her pace and walked past him and in to the great hall. Many heads turned as she made her way to her seat.

No one talked to Ginny during breakfast except for a crowd of boys… and we can all just guess why.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days went by and Ginny didn't talk to any one. Totally staying away from every one, she planed out her next move. The move to prove she was not a little girl any more.

The next Saturday she got up early to get ready. After taking a shower and drying her hair she put a black pelted miniskirt on and a dark purple tube top on. She applied her makeup to match her outfit. She fixed her hair and threw on a black duster to finish the look.

On her way out she slipped on and zipped up her black knee high, leather 2 ½ inch heeled boots.

Walking out the door of her dorm she got smiles from ever male around. She couldn't help but smile back. 

She walked past 'the dream team' with a sly smirk. She left them feeling very smug.

Ginny walking down to the great hall with her head held high. Sitting by her self, she glanced towards the Slytherin table. Draco sat with Crabe and Goyle on the left of him, on the right sat Zander, and in front of him sat Dagen and Dalton.

All the boys in the great hall, no matter what their ages, sat looking at the VERY impressive Ginny. Even Draco and his friends let it be known that they were staring at her.

Draco smirked at her. His eyes grazed over her body.

Ginny smirked back at him and then her plan began to come in to action. Standing Ginny walked over to the Slytherin table, looking Draco directly in the eyes. She then turned to Zander.

"Thank you Zander for taking me to the party. But I wanted to know if maybe I could have a word with you out in the hall for a moment?" Ginny said this with a seductive look in her eye. She knew Draco would see it and then follow her and Zander.

"Sure" Zander said with a smirk.

Ginny and Zander went a deserted part of the library.

Ginny leaned against a bookcase and then pulled Zander to her, kissing him deeply. Her eyes shifted to Draco as she kissed Zander. Draco was standing still, with a shocked expression. 

Realization hit him when he saw her eyes on him. 

Perfect place to stop… so what do you think Draco should do? What would you do!? REVIEW MINIONS!


	7. In the bathroom

AN: This chapters one of my longest ones for this fic. Hope you like it!

Chapter 7

Draco stared for a moment before realizing what was going on. He smirked and then walked up behind Zander silently and grabbed him by the back of his head and pulled him away from Ginny.

"Zander, I need to talk to Ginny alone… If you don't mind…" Draco said in a low, warning tone.

Zander just nodded. Draco let go of his hair and Zander massaged the back of his head, where Draco had pulled his hair. And walked out of the library with out another word.

Draco walked over to Ginny slowly. She was still up against the bookcase. She smiled at him sexily.

He walked over to her, their bodies merely inches apart, and placed his hand on her hip. 

Ginny glanced at his hand, then looked back at him. "Yes Draco? You wanted to talk to me?" Ginny asked, smirking slightly.

Draco moved closer to her. "Come now Ginny…. Why would you pick Zander over me?" He whispered in her ear.

Ginny shivered under his hot breath. Her hand trailed up his chest and then slithered around his neck.

"I don't want Zander silly…. I used him to get you…" she said as she kissed him. Draco kissed her back turning it into a harder kiss. Ginny's mouth opened allowing Draco's tongue to slip in to it. His tongue played with her tongue ring.

Draco's arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up so that her legs could wrap around his waist.

Just as she did, Ron walked up behind them holding a piece of paper in his hand. He looked at them in horror, dropped the paper and turned on his heel to run out.

Ginny still kissing Draco had heard Ron and pulled away from Draco. She smiled and slip down off him.

"I have to go… " She said trying to slip past Draco. But his arm slipped around her waist and kept her there.

"Meet me tonight…. Here…. At 11…" Draco instructed her before pulling her to him. Her back faced him as he kissed her neck.

Ginny then left to find her brother… She knew that he was pissed. She also knew that she could find him anywhere Hermione was.

Walking into the Common room, she looked around but didn't find Ron, Harry or Hermione. She left and walked up to Harry and Ron's room. When she got there she stopped out side the door when she heard voices.

"Ron…. don't jump to conclusions. Who knows maybe Draco pushed her up against the book case." Harry's voice came from behind the door.

"Harry…. She sent me a note to meet her there. I think she wanted me to see that." Ron's voice cracked as he talked.

"Well you have been a little hard on her Ron…. You DID call her a whore!" Harry said back to him

"Yeah but I apologized for that…. And all she did was prove me right." Ron said. He was obviously crying again.

Then Hermione's voice was heard. "Ron, take it easy. She is grown up…. and she is only a year younger than you. Please…. calm down." Hermione's voice was a little closer to the door.

"But I don't want her to get hurt!" Ron screamed.

Ginny didn't want to hear any more. She ran off to get a shower. Ginny had been made a perfect this year and could now take a bath in their bathroom. 

She hadn't been in there yet but from what Hermione and Harry both have said about it she couldn't wait.

Ginny felt bad because of the stunt she pulled. She didn't realize it had hurt him that bad.

When she got to the bathroom there was no one else there. Just as Hermione and Harry both had explained to her, it was huge! A mermaid picture that hung on the wall giggled at her.

She striped off all her clothes and turned on the water of the tub. She checked it every now and checked the temperature.

Finally satisfied with it she stepped into the water. Sitting down on one of the sides of it she felt almost as if she was in a warm pool. She dived her head under and began to swim. She couldn't swim far but she could still swim.

Coming up for a breath, she had her eyes closed and pushed her hair make on her head.

Draco sat behind her watching her. He had snuck in while she was under the water. He glanced at her naked body in Awe. She had quite a form.

Slowly, he moved up behind her, making very little noise. He was about a foot from her when the mermaid on the wall shouted, "Watch out!" And Ginny turned to come colliding into Draco's firm, naked chest.

Draco felt her breast hit his chest and her lower body hit his. He couldn't help but like this awkward situation.

"Hello Weasley" Draco said with an amused tone in his voice.

Ginny began to back up but felt his arm around her waist keeping her there. Draco slowly pushed Ginny to the edge of the tub. Ginny almost fell on to the seat that was provided by the tub. She felt Draco's hot breath on her neck, and his arms fasten around her waist.

Draco nibbled on her neck. Playing with the sensitive skin, he bit down slightly.

Ok I know some people are really going to hate me for this…. But I like to leave it up to you guys! What do you think should happen? She could do a # of things… or Hermione and Ron could end up walking in on them…. So it's up to you!


End file.
